Forum:2011-03-04 (Friday)
Discussion for comic for . "[http://girlgeniuscomic.livejournal.com/139828.html :This is a rather annoying place isn't it?]" --Othar Top web comic? Please Vote for Girl Genius. ---- And a Hexagonal Heterodyne in an octagonal frame. --Rej ¤¤? 05:22, March 4, 2011 (UTC) : We only see three sides of the frame, you are extrapolating. If we were looking at a red sign on a street corner your conclusion would be reasonable, but we are inside Castle Heterodyne. Argadi 09:33, March 4, 2011 (UTC) :: The angle of the sides gives us an octogon. Hex sides would be at 60 degrees (usually). I grant you CH is strange, so you may be right. There is another octagonal frame in panel five. It might have been meant to be the same one. If so there is a Phil-ism of detail missing at the corners. --Rej ¤¤? 18:54, March 4, 2011 (UTC) I see Othar is doing what he does best, surviving impossible threats as usual, im sure the castle will find him amusing, perhaps it will be a game they play, but a question arrises, how did the castle know that was Sanna?, that is the intellect that was stuck in Otillia and couldnt see the goings on in the castle, Agathahetrodyne 15:14, March 4, 2011 (UTC) : I think Agatha is going to have a lot of volunteers for a percussive maintenance crew. I wonder if in the end she will replace the current castle personality with a more a''musing'' one. --Rej 18:54, March 4, 2011 (UTC) :: I'm sure Agatha will make all kinds of improvements. How could she resist? :: SpareParts 00:17, March 5, 2011 (UTC) : : We've already seen the separate Castle bits still remember things coherently: "We spoke in the Crypts..." 17:10, March 4, 2011 (UTC) : I can definitely see Othar (in the far future, after all the Open Questions have been answered) becoming a favorite guest at/of Castle H ("Oh, you again...this time I've got a lovely fire pit to throw you in! Good times, good times..."). Plus, gotta love the tear in Sanna's eye, a little concern for her older, crazier brother. CaptMorgan 21:57, March 4, 2011 (UTC) : What I find amusing is Saana giving that skull a casual kick as though it were a tin can. Tells you how long she has been in Castle Heterodyne and just exactly how gruesome a place it really is. -- Billy Catringer 01:48, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Sanaa was a pirate queen for a while also - we can figure she kicked a few heads sans bodies around during her career there too. I think the Castle has discovered a nice new chew toy in Othar. --Zerogee 05:01, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Oh, yes! That was highly amusing. Sanaa got "elected" Queen of the Pirate Gang and they began smuggling arms to "student revolutionaries" (as though any revolutionary could be anything other than a student) trying to overthrow the spark running Venice who, apparently, was running Venice with a semi-invisible hand. Emphasis on the semi as opposed to the actually invisible. At any rate, we can conclude that Sanaa, like her brother, believes she's a heroine, but she, like her brother, comes up somewhat short of the mark. No real harm in that, is there? After all, no one is perfect. -- Billy Catringer 08:27, March 5, 2011 (UTC) By the way, Venice is considered the birth place of Capitalism and Adam Smith made claims about how Capitalism was managed by "invisible" hands in his seminal work, "The Wealth of Nations". --Billy Catringer 17:33, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Category:Page-by-Page